Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to new and useful improvements in air vehicles, and more particularly to weatherization of unmanned aerial vehicles.
Unmanned air vehicles (UAV) are seeing an increasing variety of uses including surveillance and package delivery in military and law enforcement situations. UAVs may include an opening via which a payload, such as cameras, sensors and the like, may be mounted. The payload may extend from the opening, exposing the payload to the elements. Accordingly, water, snow, debris, etc. may enter the interior of the UAV via the payload opening and adversely impact the UAV's avionics. The payload may need to rotate, so sealing the payload opening with a gasket or the like is not practical. A prior solution was to enclose the payload in a glass ball. However, the glass ball enclosure interferes with the payload, for example by interfering with the payload sensors and introducing optical distortion. Additionally, the glass ball makes it difficult to access the payload for repair or to install a different payload. There is a need, particularly in military applications, for a more robust UAV that can fly operations in snow, icing, fog and rain.
In short, there exists a need in the art for improved weatherization for UAVs.